


Drunk Scrabble

by connorsanto



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Scrabble, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorsanto/pseuds/connorsanto
Summary: Wordlessly - but not without attitude - Connor lifted his phone to his face and spoke deadpan into the microphone, lips brushing it clumsily. “Hey Siri, is drife in the Scrabble dictionary?”
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	Drunk Scrabble

“I hardly think  _ drife  _ is a word,” Evan mumbled, watching Connor lay down letters haphazardly. Evan reached out to fix them, to straighten them, because wow, even drunk, he needed things neat and tidy.   
“‘S totally a word,” Connor slurred, a half-laugh escaping him as his dark hair fell into his face. He sat cross-legged on the floor on the other side of the coffee table, taking swigs from a hard cider and looking over the Scrabble board like it was a chess board instead.   
“‘Kay, fine, so,” Evan huffed, leaning in. “What does it  _ mean _ ?”   
  
Silence. Wordlessly - but not without attitude - Connor lifted his phone to his face and spoke deadpan into the microphone, lips brushing it clumsily. “Hey Siri, is  _ drife  _ in the Scrabble dictionary?”   
“ _ Drive  _ is in the Scrabble dictionary.” Siri replied, and Connor threw his hands in the air, letting out a  _ whoop  _ of victory.    
“ _ She said ‘drive’, Connor! _ ” Evan screeched, diving for the phone from across the table. Letter tiles went skittering and Connor let out a yell, holding the phone out of reach.    
“She totally said  _ drife _ , dude!”   
“Abs’lutely not!”   
“ _ Abs’lutely _ so!”   
  
Evan leaned back and quickly attempted to fish his own phone from his back pocket, his Pop Socket catching on the seam of his jeans. Connor took this opportunity to rise drunkenly from his spot and all but fall onto Evan, reaching for the phone.   
“No! It’s - a - word - !” He strained, breaking his sentence up in fragments due to the effort of an impromptu intoxicated wrestling match.   
“Hey, Google!” Evan screamed. “Is  _ drife  _ a word?!”   
“ _ Drive _ , verb -”    
“ _ No!”  _ Connor roared, grinning, and dove for the phone. Evan lost his grip and it slid across the carpet. The pair’s eyes met for a brief, tense moment… before they both went clambering after the phone. Promptly, they reached it and their heads collided together with a dull  _ thud _ . Both went reeling, phone forgotten.    
“ _ Jesus, _ ” Connor laughed, rubbing his forehead. “‘S totally a word, Ev.  _ Drife _ . Like, to drive. But, with… like, with an  _ F. _ ”   
“ _ It’s not, _ ” Evan yowled, still holding his temple. “It’s not a word, you sore loser!”   
“What’d you call me?”   
“Sore. Loo-oo-ser.”    
  
That did it. Connor let out a howl and tackled Evan once more, pinning him to the ground.   
“Take it back!” He shouted, a wide grin splitting his face.   
“Abs’lutely not! You’re a sore… a sore loser!” Evan yelled in reply, barely able to get the words out through gasps of laughter. Using all of the strength he could muster while under the influence, he shoved Connor from his perch on his hips. Connor toppled and fell flat on his back on the carpet, giggling like mad. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, wiping tears from his eyes.   
“Okay,” He chuckled. “Fine.  _ Drife _ ’s not a word. So, ’s still my turn.”   
“Then get it over with,” Evan chided. “I have a good word I wanna play!”   
  
Connor made a big show of pulling himself from the carpet, assorted groans and heaved sighs escaping him. Evan snorted. Connor all but fell to the floor at his previous spot on the other side of the coffee table, looked at the board, and.  _ Oh. _ _   
_ _   
_ The letters were in a mess across the board, still vaguely forming words but out of their spots and tilted every which way. A wayward  _ E  _ sat on the far end of the board.    
“ _ We ruined it! _ ” Evan screeched, and Connor held his hands up and made a calming motion.   
“Just - wait, wait, wait, wait. I’ll. I’ll fix it, babe.” He reached out delicately, daintily, and formed one singular word back to its spot, ever so neatly.   
  
_ Drife. _   
  
They both erupted into peals of laughter, doubling over.   
“I… I think I might puke, ohmygod -”   
“I’m fucking  _ crying _ , fucking  _ drife _ , man -”   
“Oh my god, Connor, I really wanna play,  _ c’mon _ -”   
“ _ Drife!” _ _   
_ “ _ Stop, I can’t take anymore, holy shit - _ ”   
  
Finally, Connor took a shaky breath, still letting out stray giggles, and the two fixed the board, good as new. 

"Okay," Evan grinned. "Play a word."

Connor leaned in with a finger to his mouth, visibly deep in thought. Minutes passed. 

"Dude,  _ Connor _ , play a  _ word _ already -"

"Shut up, I'm thinking!" 

Another minute or two passed. 

Connor finally grabbed a couple pieces from his stack and played " _ his" _ . 

"You spent all that time on  _ his _ ?!" 

"Shut up, it's all I had!"

"Well, prep… prepare to be  _ schooled _ ."

Evan took letters from his stack and played " _ exotic _ ". Connor practically exploded.

"You  _ asshole _ , and it's a double word, too!  _ Jesus. _ "

"You  _ could _ say it's…  _ exotic _ ."

"I'm gonna hurt you."

"Move over, I wanna put on The Office," Evan grinned, flopping down next to Connor and grabbing the remote. Connor groaned.

"We've watched it, like, a bazillion times."

"Shut up, you love it." Evan leaned his head on Connor's shoulder, which was made plush from his hoodie, and opened Netflix. Connor's head rested against his own as he finished his beer. 

"I'm glad we're together." Evan heard Connor murmur softly, alcohol blurring the edges of his words. He gently took Evan's hand, playing idly with his pinky finger.

"Me too," Evan whispered, watching Connor

Moments like these - soft, tender, hushed - always caught Evan off-guard when Connor initiated them. Connor, though affectionate, was affectionate in his own way. Small gestures, such as an extra coffee made in the morning or playing Evan's favorite song on the aux cord in the car. Connor was very careful with his words; played his cards close to his chest, so to speak. Guarded. He spoke with his actions.

That wasn't to say Connor didn't trust Evan. Evan could tell that Connor trusted him, but was just… very afraid of getting hurt. Connor was someone who took copious amounts of time to open up. Connor was someone who moved slowly in serious relationships. 

Connor ever so gently kissed the crown of Evan's head and his heart swelled. He turned to gaze at him - one of Evan's favorite pastimes.

Shoulder length, dark hair with soft waves; icy, glacial blue eyes. Pale skin. Soft pink lips, with a prominent Cupid's bow. Sharp jawline - which Evan couldn't resist planting a kiss to, earning a soft laugh.

"We gonna keep playin'?" Connor mumbled with a smile, burying his face into Evan's neck. Evan felt his face heat. 

"Do you wanna?" He asked, reaching up to gently play with Connor's hair, twisting it around his fingers like twine. Connor hummed softly, pleased.

"'M getting tired," He rumbled. "Drunk. Sleepy."

"Wanna just lay on the couch and watch TV?" 

"Mm-mm. Wanna lay in bed and watch there." 

"M'kay. Let's go. We can pick up the game tomorrow." Evan let out a yawn and Connor stuck his finger in Evan's mouth, something Evan liked to play that he detested but found funny every time because of the giggles from Connor that resulted. He rose, holding out his hands for Connor, who took them and pulled himself up with a stumble. 

They made their way haphazardly to the bedroom and Connor immediately flopped onto their bed, letting out a long-suffering sigh. 

"I know, life is just  _ so _ hard, isn't it?" Evan snorted, taking a spot under one of Connor's outstretched arms and attaching himself to his side. Almost immediately, Connor's arm - warm and sturdy - wrapped around his waist. 

"Hard when you're drunk  _ and  _ horny  _ and  _ tired," Connor mumbled into Evan's hair, his slender fingers tickling just under Evan's ribs, making him yelp. 

"You'd probably fall asleep right in the middle," Evan laughed. Connor pouted.

"Would not."

"Would so."

"Wanna test it?"

Connor gave him a devious - but sleepy - grin and Evan laughed. 

"Tomorrow morning, you're  _ mine _ ," Evan murmured, planting a kiss to Connor's neck, which was very well received. "But tonight, it's time to sleep. It's almost one."

"No wonder I'm exhausted," Connor chuckled. "Fine. Tomorrow morning." He turned, wrapping his arms completely around Evan, who felt as if there couldn't possibly be any bad in the world, because there was Connor.

"Hey, babe," Connor drawled, already half asleep.

"Hmm?"

"... _ Drife." _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys so much 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, I know I'm supposed to be updating Murphy's Law but whatever I'll get on that soon
> 
> Love y'all!!


End file.
